The Right Place
by S.Horne
Summary: The voices in the bullpen stopped as they heard footsteps descending the stairs behind them. The Director appeared in an evening gown and walked up to face Gibbs. She placed a hand on his forearm as she spoke softly. "It's not too late, Jethro." / After the events of 'Under Covers', Gibbs looks after DiNozzo.


**Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned belong to me

 **A/N:** After a hellish week, I needed some fluff! Also posted on AO3 under the same name if it seems familiar

\- S

* * *

The voices in the bullpen stopped as they heard footsteps descending the stairs behind them. The Director appeared in an evening gown and walked up to face Gibbs. She placed a hand on his forearm as she spoke softly. "It's not too late, Jethro."

Gibbs gave her a small smile as he removed her hand from his arm and walked her over to Ducky. "Goodnight, Jen."

The Doctor returned Gibbs' smile in understanding and turned to walk Jenny out of the building. She seemed reluctant to go, throwing a longing look over her shoulder towards Gibbs and holding his gaze until the elevator doors closed. Gathering their things and checking on Tony one last time, Ziva, McGee and Abby made their own way to the elevator, bidding goodnight as they went. Tony tried to stand up but his balance was still off, causing him to stumble into the partition by his desk. Gibbs was by his side instantly, lifting one of Tony's arms and placing it across his own shoulders.

"Come on Rainier, home and bed."

Tony groaned as he was hoisted upright and he dropped his head onto Gibbs' shoulder. "On your six, Boss."

/

Tony was abnormally quiet as Gibbs drove home, not even messing with the radio or comparing his injuries to those of a star in a movie plot. Gibbs parked the Charger and moved to the passenger side to support Tony as he climbed out. He expected a sarcastic comment about Tony not being a damsel in distress, so when nothing came but a hissed groan of pain, Gibbs knew there was something seriously bothering his Senior Field Agent.

Once inside Gibbs took Tony upstairs but when he reached out to help the younger undress, his lover turned away.

"I'll fix us something to eat and bring it up." Gibbs left the room, his mind running through the events of the day and worrying about why Tony had suddenly changed his mood.

/

Later that night, Tony still hadn't returned to his usual up-beat self and Gibbs was starting to worry. Tony had managed to wash himself and eaten the sandwich that Gibbs had brought up, leading to the conclusion that it wasn't Tony's injuries that were the cause of his mood.

Gibbs knew he wasn't any good with words, so he let Tony deal with his problem himself until he felt ready to share. When that moment never came, Gibbs decided to confront it head-on when the couple went to bed. He propped himself up against his pillows whilst Tony rolled away to face the other side of the room. Gibbs sat patiently and watched Tony shift around before speaking.

"Tony." At his boss' plea Tony rolled over to meet Gibbs' gaze. He let out a small sigh and pushed himself over to the elder, lifting himself up to lean his back on the elder's chest and nestle his head into the crook of Gibb's neck. His boss wrapped his arms around Tony, stroking his chest and pressing kisses to his temple.

After a while, Tony's voice cut through the silence.

"She wants you back, Jett."

Gibbs knew not to play dumb about this and answered shortly. "I know."

Tony snorted. "Of course you do" he said bitterly.

"She's not getting me, Tony."

"She won't stop, Jethro. She'll do whatever she can-"

"Then we'll tell her. We'll handle it, Tony. As a team."

Again, he got a snort in response.

"I mean it, DiNozzo."

Tony slapped Gibbs' hand where it lay on his chest before gripping it tightly and linking their fingers. "No second naming me in bed."

"Then listen to me like you would in the field. I'm here, with you, not at the ball with her. Now, I believe the Doctor ordered rest."

"Actually the good Doctor ordered Scotch; you got anything but Bourbon lying around here?" Tony made a show of getting up but Gibbs tightened his hold before the younger could move very far. Tony laughed softly as Gibbs spoke, "you're not going anywhere for the next few days."

Tony nodded sleepily, "you're the boss." He pressed a kiss to Jethro's chest before he spoke again. "I don't want to lose you, Jett."

"When I saw you in that room, tied up and beaten, my heart-" Gibbs wasn't good with feelings or words so he took a moment to collect himself. "It scared me shitless, Tony. If those bastards couldn't pry you away, what in hell makes you think she's gonna be able to do it?"

"Thanks, boss."

"Hey, I thought it was your rule to separate names for work and home?"

Tony smiled into his lover's chest before Gibbs moved slightly to flick off the bedside light. "Jett, stop moving" he groaned.

"Sorry, go to sleep" came the whisper as Gibbs shuffled the two of them further down the bed so that they lay flat. He pulled Tony even closer to his chest.

"Never apologise, boss. S'a sign of weakness." Tony's speech began to slur as his tablets finally took effect and he started to drift into unconsciousness.

"Not with you, Tony. Never with you."

"Love you."

A gentle kiss was pressed to the Senior Field Agent's head, "goodnight Tony."

There was quiet for a moment more. "Hey, Jett?"

Gibbs hummed in response, squeezing the hand he still held on Tony's chest.

"Would you rather be at the ball?"

The elder tugged the duvet up around the two of them, making sure both of them were completely wrapped up before answering.

"I'm right where I want to be."


End file.
